The need for a new transmission electron microscope to be used for research purposes at Jefferson Medical College, Thomas Jefferson University is evaluated. The evaluation is based on the outdated functional capabilities as well as unreliability of microscopes presently readily available for research use. The most readily available microscope is an RCA EMU-3G, located in the Department of Anatomy. This instrument suffers from a limited magnification scale, poor resolution, difficulty of operation, severaly limited operational time as well as frequent breakdown. This need is supported by seven research groups from the Departments of Anatomy, Microbiology, and Radiation Therapy and Nuclear Medicine. The individual project outlines reflect projected extensions of ten funded and eight pending research porposals. All of the projects outlined simply cannot be done with existing equipment and require the availability of a reliable, easy to operate TEM (e.g. Zeiss EM109). At least seven individual research efforts would be facilitated by this instrument which will be used as a research tool to augment and allow expansion of several multidisciplinary research programs into new research areas.